Business software such as enterprise resource planning software implements business processes by modeling business data as business objects with data exchange between the objects. The business data provided via the business objects can be accessed through mechanisms such as graphical user interfaces, forms, and analytical reports. Traditionally, user interfaces providing access to business objects could not efficiently represent business objects with a visual perspective together with the ability to perform custom actions assigned dynamically based on context and user needs.
Existing business software using calendar applications have traditionally used calendar interfaces only as a time marker to display and view entries in the calendar. Calendars that do use interactive Gantt charts have been generally focused on allowing the modification of data on a server end or using separate task bars within a Gantt chart to manipulate data corresponding to tasks stored on a server computer or webpage. These implementations do not provide dynamic control over the Gantt chart itself.
Thus there remains a need in the art for a system and method for dynamically controlling a Gantt chart or other similar chart by turning the chart into a clickable action button to trigger corresponding business actions. There also remains a need in the art for a system and method to dynamically control a Gantt chart based on the business context of a calendar or timeline interface.